


holding on

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Hints of Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding on

**Author's Note:**

> The hint of non-con is very brief. One can even interpret it as something else.

"It just... hurts," Tyler finally says, and his voice is so dull, so lifeless, and Josh feels his heart breaking. "Everything hurts."  
  
"I'm sorry," Josh says softly.  
  
"Don't bother." Tyler shakes his head. "It won't change anything."  
  
"It might," Josh says gently. Tyler buries his head in his hands, and Josh wants to hold him so badly.  
  
 "He's winning," Tyler gasps out. "I swore I wouldn't let him, but he _is._ He's gone, but he's everywhere. I can't escape him."  
  
And God, Josh doesn't know what to do. He hasn't been trained on this. He wants to hug Tyler, but he doesn't know if that would make things worse.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Tyler looks up, confused, and Josh realizes that he said that out loud.  
  
"What?" Tyler asks, wiping a stray tear away.  
  
"I love you," Josh repeats. "And I don't know what to do right now, I don't know what you need, I just want to make you happy, because when you hurt, I hurt."  
  
"Oh." Tyler starts to cry again, but he crawls into Josh's arms, and Josh cries too.


End file.
